


Anemones

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving Dean, Pregnant Reader, Upset Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: Y/N is pregnant, but she still wants to go hunting, but the green-eyed Winchester refuses to let her go, so Dean locks her in the bunker, regretting it during the hunt, so to make up for it, he brings her a surprise.





	Anemones

Y/N glares at her boots that she’s been trying to get on for the past 20 minutes until she finally gives up and lets out a groan “bloody hell!” she says, she stands up, kicking her boots to the other side of the room and waddles out to where the boys are

“What’s wrong?” Dean quickly asks as she sits down next to them in the war room

“My damn boots… I can’t get them on now” she growls, Dean lets out a sigh of relief “sweetie, you don’t need them on , so why are you-”

“I’m going on a hunt with you guys” she says interrupting Dean, Sam quickly stands up “Um.. I’m gonna go pack, I’ll meet you out in the car” he says, leaving the war room as Dean looks at Y/N, not wanting to be on anyone’s side at the moment.

“Are you insane?!” Dean yells “You’re 7 ½ months pregnant! You’re not bloody going Y/N” he adds, she could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

“So what?! I can still go with you guys, I won’t be in anyone’s way at all, please let me go” she pleads, wishing Sam wouldn’t have left the room, though she knows what side he’ll be on. “I know you wanna protect me Dean, but please l-”

“No.” he says and heads for the bunker door, she follows closely behind him “Dean c'mon please let me go” he stops walking and looks back at her “I’m not letting you go Y/N, and that’s final, i can’t lose you or the baby” he says before walking out the door, she tries to get to it, but she hears the click of the door locking. She growls as she hits the door “Dean Winchester open the damn door!”

After an hour or so of standing at the door, she decides to go find something to eat, she makes her way to the kitchen and looks for something to eat that will make the little child inside her happy.

She finally decides to make some bacon and eggs, not really caring that she’s using the last of Dean’s bacon. She finishes cooking that up and walks to her room to watch tv, but not before almost screaming as she runs into someone

“Dammit Cas!” she yells, grabbing ahold of the wall, “didn’t Dean and Sam both explain to you not to just appear out of nowhere behind me “I’m sorry, still getting used to it Y/N” he says, she nods and hugs him.“Why are you here Cas?” She asks the angel.

“Dean wanted to make sure you did nothing drastic” he answers, she groans and rolls her eyes “you can leave now Cas. Tell him I’m still inside the damn bunker that he locked me in, i’m only pissed is all”, the angel then leaves and she’s left alone again “Guess it’s just you and me baby” she whispers to her stomach.

A few hours have passed and she’s sitting in the library reading a book out loud, she doesn’t hear the door click unlock and footsteps travel down the stairs, she keeps reading and rubbing her stomach as she hears footsteps near the library

“Go away Dean, i’m still really pissed off at you” she whispers, then continues on reading to her baby bump.

“I understand, and you do have the right to be pissed off at me Y/N, but baby, I don’t want you or our baby boy or girl to be injured, I just wanna keep you safe” Dean whispers, not leaving the doorway, she rolls her eyes and puts the book down before turning and facing Dean.

She gasps when she notices the flowers in his hands “Anemones… How’d you remember?” she whispers as he walks over to her “there your favorite babe, plus how could i ever forget anything about you” He says.

He sets them down and helps her stand up “you’re my world, and you’re the mother of my child, i’d remember anything you told me doll” he smiles and leans down, giving her a kiss on the forehead before she kisses him, she pulls away “i’m still a little bit pissed that you locked me in here Winchester” she says before smiling and kissing him again.


End file.
